Recently, various applications, such as a game application, a finance related application, a map related application, and other similar applications, are installed in portable terminals being used by many people, according to user needs. The applications installed in the portable terminals may be installed by downloading an application package registered with an application market, e.g., a Google Play Store or an App Store. The application package may be installed in a specific folder of a portable terminal and executed in response to a user request. The application and/or application package registered with the market may be signed and registered by a developer.
The application package may be signed with a private key possessed by an application developer. When the application package is signed, a signature and/or a signature key corresponding to the private key is generated. In this case, when an application market system converts the application package, an existing signature key may be invalidated. Thus, there are some cases where it is difficult to perceive developer information even though the developer of the application package signed with the private key that is the same as the signature key of an application package formed through conversion, because it is difficult to appreciate the signature key of the application package formed through the conversion. In this case, there is a limitation in that it is not easy to share data in many situations such as an update situation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.